A Valentine's Day to remember
by CutePoison
Summary: A fluffy, sweet MiSa Valentine Story.


Sara looked at herself in the mirror of the shabby motel room she shared with the two brothers and LJ Burrows. She ran a hand through her hair and took in her disheveled appearance. She knew she had looked better; of course she had also looked far worse, but still it was Valentine's Day and she wished she had the luxury of a change of clothing; something sexy and a little daring, something to make Michael's mouth drop open.

She sighed and ran her hand through her much darker than usual hair. Even after all this time she still wasn't used to her darker, shorter locks. She left the bathroom expecting to walk in on the usual poker game from her three male roommates. But she was pleasantly surprised if not a little alarmed to see the room empty.

She was on her way to peek out the window in hopes of seeing the three most important people in her life when she noticed the red dress and heels. They were perched expectantly in the middle of one of the queen sized beds. She approached with awe, her hand coming up to her mouth. When she reached the treasure awaiting her, her hand left her smiling mouth.

The material was delicate and filmy. She found herself wondering where on earth Michael had even found it. She picked it up and held it up to her body, her mind's eye already envisioning herself in it. And then she lay it gently back on the bed. She pulled off her clothes quickly, anxious to step into the pretend world this red dress could offer, and then when she was in her bra and panties she eased it over her head.

She felt its caress as it fell along her curves and then she reached and pulled up the zipper until it was hugging her body, a perfect fit. She was amazed her would even know her size. But then anything he did shouldn't amaze her anymore. He was the most amazing man she had ever met. She reached and slipped on the heels, again a perfect fit. And then giggling like a school girl she spun in a circle making the dress fly out around her.

She ran hurriedly to grab her purse and quickly applied the small amount of makeup she still had in her possession. And then with a few hairpins she found in the bottom of her bag, she tacked her dark waves up and off her face, leaving a few wisps here and there to soften the effect.

She gazed at her reflection and grinned. Michael's mouth might not drop open, but she didn't look half bad for someone who had been on the run so long she had forgotten what she looked like in a dress, much less how it felt to wear one.

She was blotting her lipstick with a tissue when the knock sounded on the door. She felt her chest tighten and then let out the breath she had instantly kept from escaping upon hearing the knock. It had to be Michael. This had to part of his plan.

She rushed and threw open the door.

"Michael", she said a little breathlessly, and not from her sprint to the door.

Michael stood before her in a tuxedo. It was a bit dated, like something from a thrift store, but he looked dashing in it all the same. Sara watched as his eyes took her in and his mouth did indeed drop open at the sight of her.

"Sara, you look amazing. I knew you would". He said softly, as he stepped into the motel room.

He closed the door and gazed at her for a moment before moving to the small table on the far left of the room. Then he set the small bag she had failed to even notice he was carrying, down on the table and began to remove the wine and two glasses. She watched him uncork the wine and begin to pore it. He looked up to see her watching

"Its sparkling cider", he said with a reassuring smile.

She should have known. He would never serve her alcohol. He walked towards her with the two glasses and held one out for her to take.

"It's also kind of warm", he apologized with a small smile.

"It's perfect", she said taking a sip, her eyes never leaving his.

"To us… to Valentine's Day…Happy Valentine's Day, Sara", he said softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Michael", she said with tears coming to her eyes.

And despite everything, it was the best Valentine's Day Sara could remember…and it would always be the most special. Second only to the Valentine's Day she would have sometime in the near future, the Valentine's Day when Michael would ask her to be his wife.

THE END


End file.
